The invention relates to a device for filling of writing, drawing, printing, or painting utensils (writing utensils) which are provided with a writing, drawing, printing, or painting tip (writing tip) with writing, drawing, printing, or painting liquid (writing liquid), comprising a container for receiving the writing liquid, the interior of which is connected to the atmosphere, as well as having a capillary liquid conveying connection through which the transport of the writing liquid from the interior of the container to the writing utensil or to a writing liquid reservoir of a writing utensil is carried out, wherein a device for receiving the writing utensil or the writing liquid reservoir is received in a sealing manner within the container opening, wherein one side of the capillary liquid conveying connection opens into the device and contacts the writing tip of the writing utensil or an inlet opening for writing liquid of the writing liquid reservoir.
A device of such kind is known (WO 92/20531). Writing, drawing, printing, and painting utensils and/or writing liquid reservoirs of such utensils, in the following referred to as writing utensils, are known and used in a plurality of embodiments. With writing utensils of this kind the writing liquid in most cases is stored in a capillary reservoir belonging to the writing utensil that, however, for so-called disposable writing utensils is not designed to be refilled with writing liquid, even though this refilling is in principle possible for most of such disposable writing utensils.
With the known device it is now possible to simply insert, respectively, position writing utensils to be refilled or a writing liquid reservoir into the device and, subsequently, to allow the refilling process for writing utensils with a capillary reservoir to take place completely automatically or as well to allow writing utensils that are provided with a conventional piston mechanism to cover the opening of the liquid conveying connection so that, by displacing the piston of the writing utensil, the writing liquid can be sucked from the container; this applies as well to writing liquid reservoirs designed as a cartridge which can then be inserted as a cartridge into writing utensils.
The known device has proven to be very well suited and has found great acceptance with the consumers.
It has been found that, for example, problems occur occasionally with writing utensils like the above described piston fountain-pen or the ones with the above described piston cartridges on refilling with the known device, namely of the kind that the reservoir of the piston fountain-pen, respectively, of the piston cartridge, could not be filled up sufficiently in all cases.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to develop a device of the known kind to the effect that with this device also a refilling of piston fountain-pens, piston cartridges, and other writing utensils of the like is possible, wherein the refilling process has to be carried out such that the writing liquid reservoir of the piston fountain-pen, respectively, of the piston cartridge or the like can be refilled completely, without causing other writing utensils to be refilled of the kind mentioned in the introductory part to suffer with respect to their refillability with writing liquid. Finally, the manufacturing process of the device should be simple and cost-efficient, whereby disposable writing utensils which are, in general, not designed for refilling can be refilled with the device, with which the writing utensil, or areas thereof, are not soiled during refilling with the writing liquid and which is leak-proof even when the device is positioned with its opening pointing downward.